Unamed story I am accepting ideas for a title
by Living Encyclopedia
Summary: All the villains have joined together, but for what? And what does it have to do with ninja! This story centrals around group of OCs after a confusing turn of events, as they gather the Teen Titans, American Dragon, and Danny Phantom.
1. Just an Ordinary Day

**Living: This is a Teen Titans, American Dragon, and Danny Phantom crossover.I don't own anything, and yes, Fingers, you finally made it into one of my stories-**

**Fingers: YES!**

**Living: But you better behave or well... You know the consequences, MATILDA!**

**Fingers: You wouldn't dare!**

**Living: Oh yes, I would!**

**Fingers: Fine... Just start the story**

**Danny: Wait!**

**Fingers: What!**

**Danny: I just want to know... why do they call you Fingers?**

**Living: That's part of the story. Now shut up and be quiet!**

**Starfire: Is not shutting the up and being of the quiet the same thing?**

**Living: ...**

**Robin: I want to know why Fingers is called that too!**

**Finger: Fine! (walks over and jabs Robin in the arm with two fingers)**

**Robin: Ow! (rubbing his arm) What was that for! (try's to stretch) Huh? Why can't I move my arm!**

**Sam: So... When are you going to start the story?**

**Living: This is the story!**

**Sam: ?**

**Danny: ?**

**Fingers: ?**

**Rose: ?**

**Beast Boy: ?**

**Cyborg: ?**

**Tucker: ?**

**Starfire: ?**

**Raven: ...**

**Robin: ?**

**Jake: Say Wha!**

**Fingers: LIVING!**

**Living: I was only joking...**

* * *

"_Now let's see here..." _

I was in the process of writing another chapter for my DP/ATLA crossover, 'Danny Spirit' and failing miserably.

_"Danny decided- decided to-"_

"I GIVE UP!" I yelled.

_"Maybe, I'm just hungry? I'll go get some food."_

Slowly, I walked down stairs, and into the kitchen, browsing through the cereal.

Suddenly, I realized something.

"Where on earth are the Frootloops!" I asked myself out loud.

"I AM NOT A FROOTLOOP!"

I froze in my tracks, _"Was that-"_

"You idiot! You'll blow our cover!"

_"Huntsmaster? Ok... Now I'm really confused."_

"Hello, Living Encyclopedia,"

_"I recognize that voice!"_

I quickly turned around to find myself face to face with a guy in an orange metal mask.

"We need some information..."

"What information could I possibly have that would be useful to you?" I asked.

The refrigerator door flew open, and the Joker stuck his head out.

"You know Batman's secret identity, and Robin's too!" he said with that freaky omnipresent smile of his.

Resisting the urge to say that he obviously didn't watch very much television, I moved on to the next, more obvious, subject.

"Why is the Joker in my refrigerator?"

"I don't get it either, it's so- cold in there" said the Black Dragon, in the oven.

"I rolled my eyes, "What now? Is Plasimus gonna jump out of the microwave!"

"That's where your wrong!"

Everybody turned to see Vlad triumphantly popping out of the toaster.

While they were distracted, I pushed the little red button hidden on my necklace.

Every one the villains were clapping at Vlad's oddly cool entrance, until they heard laughing, and not from the Joker.

A girl in a purple ninja suit, came down from the ceiling, after she finally composed herself, she looked straight at Vlad, and said with a smirk, "Plasimus, your toast!"

Vlad growled, the Joker laughed, I groaned, and everyone else just stood there dumbfounded, until...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, FEAR ME!"

He started materializing behind the purple ninja, known as Fingers, but even before he was completely visible, she punched him in the face.

"Ouch!" he screamed, earning a look from the Lunch Lady, who was floating beside him.

"Honey Bun," she said, "next time try turning intangible."

Then, Cinderblock peaked in through the window, Skulker jet-packed in followed by Ember, the Red Huntress and Rose came in on her board, and Rottwood jumped out of my sink _(weird I know)_.

Fingers and I looked at each other.

"New York?" she asked.

"I was thinking Amity."

"Jump City it is!" we said in unison, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The villains stared at the spot we had just been standing, and all started talking at once.

"How will we find out the identity of the American Dragon now!"

"Looks like I have a new whelp to hunt."

"Um..."

"Figuratively."

"Alright, Baby."

"I am not toast! Or a frootloop! Or any other food you kids call me!"

"Mark my words, (Danny/Robin) will be my (son/apprentice) yet!"

"Aye vill prove the existence of magical creatures!"

"FaiRy GoDPaReNTS!"

_(crickets chirp)_

"Okay... I'm gonna go find them now..."

"Yeh, us too" _(Everybody leaves.)_


	2. Ninjas Go?

**Living: ok... No reviews. What! don't you guys still love me? :-( **

**Fingers: Ya! If you don't love her, than you don't love me!**

**Living: **_**Why you gotta be so mean...**_

**Fingers: Why you gotta sing everything?**

**Living: **_**I don't sing everything!**_

**Fingers: ?**

**Robin: ?**

**Jake: ?**

**Chester: ?**

**Living: !**

**Fingers: hm...**

**L****iving: What!**

**Fingers: You like- (Living puts hand over mouth)**

**Living: EVERYBODY OUT! That means you too, readers!****(Everybody leaves)**

**Living: (Makes you come back) Sorry, forgot to tell you. For the sake of this fic I am going to pretend that my real name is Olivia. It's not, but I just thought that name sounded pretty close to Living. You know... Livi, Living. Pretty close right? Also, I'm not really fourteen that's another thing that's for the sake of the story.**

* * *

**Update...**

******Ok, I read over these last two chapters, and decided something complicated... (I am also gonna update the last chapter, but I will have to wait.) Olivia is no longer me. There's a lot of stuff I want her to do that I can't. Yet, since the name 'Living Encyclopedia' is being used as her ninja name, I will never talk dirrectly to her in a comment or author's note. Also, she will break the fourth wall A LOT, to make since of the 'knowing super heroes identities' thing.**

**********Also, I've kinda got writers block and need help focusing. There's a poll on my profile to choose which story I update first. Please pick your favorite.**

* * *

Fingers' POV

So I was just hanging out in the base and got bored, so I started teasing Chester.

"So... what's this machine for, making you cooler?" I asked, watching the mechanical genius' face for a reaction.

The problem was, just as he opened his mouth to say something, one of the red lights on the screen started flashing.

_"What's that light for?"_ I thought.

I didn't have to wonder long, 'cause the look on his face said it all... _Trouble._

"That's Olivia's distress beacon!" he yelled, almost hysterically.

"Man. I don't know how he get's away with calling her that. I know if someone called me 'Matilda' I would punch them in the jaw.

"Suit up and get going!" he screamed, mad that I wasn't already there.

I blinked a few times, then put on a mischievious smile.

"Okay, I'll go save your girlfriend..."

"Thank y- Wait!" he turned to face me, but I had already teleported, laughing like a hyena.

It didn't really help to see Vlad Plasimus come out of a toaster, when I got there.

When I finally stopped laughing, I dropped from the ceiling and smirked.

"Plasimus, you're toast!"

After a few confused looks, a growl from Vlad, a creepily laughing Joker, and a groan from Livi, a bunch of other people and creatures I didn't know showed up.

_This too much for us to handle alone, and I doubt the rest of the team would be much help._ I thought.

I glanced at Livi and could tell she was thinking the same, _Retreat!_

"New York?" I asked, seeing a few Huntsclan members mixed in.

"I was thinking Amity."

We looked at each other and grinned.

"Jump City it is!"

I pushed the black button on my necklace, causing us to teleport out of there.

* * *

In Jump City...

"Titans Go!"The Titans sprang into action at Robin's command, pushing forward into battle with a certain oozing radioactive sewage blob.

"This'll be a peice of cake." Cyborg said, directing an attack at Plasmus' middle eye.

"Yeah! We've fought this guy so much, we could beat him in our sleep!" Beast Boy shouted back, turning into a pteradactyl and aimming at the eye farthest to the left, only to go right through it.

"That's new!" said Raven.

Starfire flew up and turned around to face her friends.

"Maybe it's some kind of hologram?" she asked with a shrug.

Suddenly, a giant wad of sewage hit her in the back.

It stuck her to a building within hearing distance but not seeing distance of an alleyway, where a conversation was going on between two fourteen year-old girls.

This is what she heard.

"We have to help them! They don't know how to fight that thing as long as it has ectoplasm in it!"

"Oh! And you do?" she could practically hear the second voice just ooze with sarcasm.

"Well, no..."

"Wow. For once Miss Living Encyclopedia doesn't have all the answers!"

"_Living Encyclopedia? That name is certainly considered of the odd?" _Starfire thought, listening in.

"Maybe I don't, but Shadow would know!"

"I guess that makes since... What are you waiting for? Call her!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm calling her..."

Starfire didn't have time to wait for more info, because Cyborg had already ripped her free, and Beast Boy was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hello... Earth to Star!"

She attention snapped to him and she quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh..." she whispered trying not to alert the mystery voices.

"Um, Star? Why are we whispering?" Cyborg asked.

"There's someone back there." she whispered back, pointing at the alley.

All three listened closely to the conversation going on.

"Yes?"

"Um, hi Shadow. We need some information for dealing with ectoplasm. One of the villains here seems to have gotten infused with some."

"Hm... Okay, but plug Fingers' ears so she can't hear and use it against me in the future."

"Fingers?"

"Okay. okay. I won't listen in, just tell us how to beat this thing!"

The three in front of the building were interested and peeked around the corner, surprised by what they saw.

A girl in a turquoise ninja suit was talking to someone using a necklace shaped like a throwing star (**A/N: It's kind-of like using a communicator)**, while a girl in similar purple suit was walking in a circle with her fingers in her ears.

"Okay, that's all you need to know." said the person on the throwing star, snapping all three heroes back to the conversation.

"Great! You can take your fingers out of your ears, Fingers. All we need is a stratagey and we're good to go!" said the turquoise ninja.

Taking her fingers out of her ears, the purple ninja sighed.

"Oh man, I wish we had Blaze here, we could use some leadership, right about now!" said the purple one, now known as Fingers.

The three Titan's exchanged glances before charging into the alleyway.

The purple one was faster then they expected, and had heard them coming.

"Who are you and how much did you hear?" she asked, getting the attention of the blue one.

"Fingers, stop!" she yelled running over. "These are three of the Titans!"

"Titans? Oops! sorry, Living." she said while blushing.

"It's okay." Living said while patting her friend on the back.

"So, Um... are you helping us?" asked an ever curious Beast Boy " 'cause, if you are, We could use your help NOW."

"Huh?" Living turned to see Plasmus destroying the town, "Oh."

The Titans and ninjas ran out of the alleyway and instantly began fighting.

"Who are they?" Robin yelled to cyborg, as the ninjas went into action.

"I'm not really sure, Rob, but they think they know how to stop him." Cyborg yelled back.

"But, I already tried what worked last time and he won't go to sleep!"

"I don't know, let's just see what they do." he said, glancing back at the two female ninjas as they started their attack.

"Fingers, can you give me a lift?" the blue one said to the other.

Instead of answering, the purple ninja ran over to her friend, who placed her foot on the other's hands.

Fingers then launched her into the air, but not high enough.

"Hey Star!" Fingers yelled over to the alien.

Starfire got the drift, swooped over, picked up the blue ninja by the hand, and lifted her above the massive blob.

"Drop me... now!" she said, and with a quick glance at Fingers added, "You've got one shot, remember, Knock Out!"

She landed on the mass of sewage and sank in.

Not long after that Plasmus transformed back, but was still awake.

As Living hit the ground, Fingers quickly sprang into action, hitting a pressure point near Plasmus' neck.

Landing near her friend, they both got out of the way, while he fell safely on a conveniently placed matress.

"Um... thanks." said Robin, walking over to the ninjas, "Who are you?'

The turquoise ninja pointed at herself "Living."

The purple ninja simply said "Fingers."

"Okay, I understand, Fingers," Raven said, glancing at the sleeping Plasmus, "But why Living?"

"It's short for Living Encyclopedia. I'm full of useless knowledge." she said with a simple smile.

"Okay..." said Robin, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you guys." said Fingers. "A bunch of villains who normally don't run with the same crowd, all got together and attacked-" she paused briefly and glanced at her friend, who nodded, "-Living, here, in order to get information involving secret identities and weaknesses."

Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask. "Whose." he said coldly.

"Well..." said Living, "They only mentioned two, but I have a few in mind that they probably wanted as well."

"Whose." he stated looking her in the eyes.

"Um, Well... the ones mentioned were.. yoursandBatman's!"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then a simultaneous, "What!


	3. Secret Identity? What's the Secret!

**Ok, This is pretty short (even for me) But it gets the point across so don't be mad! I've just now had enough time for FF, and- ok I don't have an excuse... Sorry guys, I got distracted! Anyway! on to this very short, yet hopefully good, chapter!**

* * *

Robin clenched his fist.

"Impossible. There's no way anyone could know! I've been so careful..." he clenched his teeth.

Living gulped, then slowly continued her explanation.

"I watch a lot of tv." she honestly said, knowing this would NOT be enough of an answer for the boy wonder.

Robin narrowed his eyes.

He took a deep breath and moved on to the next question.

"So, in that case, what do you _think_ my secret identity is?"

He wasn't going to stress over nothing. For all he knew, this could just be a distraction.

Fingers noticed how he dragged out the word 'think', and turned to look at Living, who had apparently noticed it to.

"Well, I hate to say it, but yours was easy to remember, Dick."

His eyes widened.

"The Tower. Now." He ordered, definitely not amused.

With that, he jumped on his bike and speed off.

The ninjas looked at each other, and ran after him.

After a couple of moments Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and an extremely confused Starfire took off as well.

No-one even noticed the seven glowing multicolored eyes that had been watching them the whole time.

The eyes flashed dangerously before slowly disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**I know, I know! Extremely short. but I just wanted to post something, and this is what I got!**

** I think I might have been able to get over writers block, but the odds are, no. I still need your help picking which story I update first. Pick your favorite, and I'll get to work on it! The poll is on my profile page.**

**I also still need a name for this story, I'm taking every name givin into consideration.**


	4. A Ghostly Meeting

**Okay, Chapter four! I still need a cool name for this... **

**Also, this chapter I'm bringing in DP, next should be ADJL, then TT again. It's gonna start going in a cycle, until all of them get together**

* * *

Shadow, a.k.a. Natalie Ambers, pressed a small button at the base of the main monitor, effectively shutting off communication with Living.

_'We've battled villains before,'_ she thought, _'but why did all these extremes come together? Why now?'_

She half floated/half walked over to one of the many screens they had in the room.

On it was a map of the small town of Turkeylegs, Florida along with multicolored dots that represented her teammates.

Only five could even be seen on the map out of the total seven.

Her eyes shrank slightly at the sight of the green and pink dots being so close together, but she quickly shook it off and changed it to a map of the whole U.S.

"Okay, Fingers and Living are here in Jump City...' She used a red marker to circle the exact geographical location that would be San Francisco on our maps. "They'll work on allying ourselves with the Titans."

She reached over and picked up a sheet of paper, pining it to the corkboard.

"According to Olivia's...Villain Graph O' Facts?" She glanced at the sheet incredulously, than quickly shook her head to clear it. _'Why does Livi have to come up with the weirdest names?!"_

"Anyway... according to Olivia's 'Villain Graph O' Facts' This group called the Huntsclan is a group that hunts magical creatures, namely dragons. Even though their base of operations is in New York City, the full extent of their reach has yet to be determined." Shadow blinked. _'Where does she learn this stuff?!'_

"There has to be a person of interest..."

_'I should ask Blare...'_

She reached for her hair clip, gently pulling it out.

Just as she was about to press one of the many hidden buttons, something on the page caught her eye.

"The Lunch Lady? The Box Ghost?!" She stared at the last name for a few seconds before moving on.

"Skulker, Ember, and Vlad Plasimus." Shadow looked at the page, in deep thought.

_'She didn't mention who their after... Could be me, but I'm not considered 'rare', so Skulker wouldn't have a reason.'_

Shadow unknowingly started pacing.

_'But if it's not me, than who could it be?'_

She gasped, "The Halfa! I gotta beat feat, er... whatever."

Using the star-shaped clip that was already out of her hair, she contacted a certain green ninja.

It was quickly answered by a tall blond male with chocolatey brown eyes.

"Nat? What's going on?" His voice turned into an angry whisper. "I'm on a date!"

Her cheeks reddened and she screamed the first that popped into her head.

"Oh, yeah! Who with?!" Realizing her mistake, she quickly covered her mouth.

He smirked at her, eyes twinkling. "Wow, Nat, didn't know you cared..."

"I-I don't!" she managed to stutter out before being interrupted.

A blond head popped into view. "Hi Natalie!"

"Amber." She deadpanned.

Amber frowned. "You don't have to be so cold..."

"I have a heat core, I couldn't be-" Natalie shook her head, realizing how far off topic they where getting,

"Anyway, I'm sure you got the memo about Livi being attacked-" She started before being once again cut off.

"What?!" Grant screamed "By who?!"

"No one we've fought before, but we have this list of-"

"On our way!" Amber yelled into the tiny screen before, turning it off.

Natalie groaned, banging her head on the wall.

* * *

After a few minutes, a metallic creak was heard, followed by the sound of a latch, and a flurry of footsteps.

"What happened! Where's Livi? Is she hurt?! She's hurt isn't she? OMG! Her injuries got infected didn't they?! Is she gonna die of her infections?!" Amber rattled off everything that popped into her head, not noticing Grant step away from her to talk to Nat- er... Shadow.

"What do you see in her?" Shadow asked, glancing skeptically at the still rambling blond.

Grant stopped for a moment, surprised by her question.

To tell you the truth, he really had no clue why he liked Amber.

"Well... sure she's not so much in the head, but she's cute, and um... dresses nice?" He inwardly cringed at the lame complement, but then realized the rambling had stopped.

He slowly turned around, to find what he had feared.

There, decked out in her ninja suit, was an extremely anger Amber, a.k.a. Y.

"Really?" Shadow gave him her famous 'your a total idiot' look.

"That's all you like about me? Consider us, through!" She threw her sais across the room in his direction, before running away in tears.

One sai came dangerously close to his neck as Amber stormed out the door.

"As much as I would like to punch you in the gut for making Miss. Optimistic cry," Grant gave her a sheepish smile, while she glared at him. "I'm going on a trip to Amity Park, and could use some company.

Grant blew out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and agreed to go with her.

"So... Why are we going to _Ghost Town U.S.A._?" He asked, making Ghost Town, sound like an insult.

"And just what's wrong with ghosts?!" She yelled, with so much fury that her already unnaturally fushia eyes glowed a shade brighter.

"Nothing! How about we go to Amity now!" He frantickly yelled, before removing a oval shaped pin from his jacket.

Shadow just rolled her eyes at his cowardis, and, noting that Amity was a while away from Florida, used one of buttons on her hair clip to teleport them there instantly.

Daniel Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Fenton, a.k.a Danny Phantom, a.k.a. Invisobil, a.k.a- Okay, I think you get the point.

Danny was flying toward Casper High at a breakneck pace.

He had just finished a battle with Box Lunch, which had somehow managed to wipe him out.

"One can only wonder how a two year old manages to fight. And not only that, but fight well!"

Getting lost in his thoughts, Danny ran face first into a tree.

All of a sudden, his ghost sense went off, followed a voice he didn't recognize.

"This is the 'all-mighty' halfa you've told me so much about?"

Danny's tiredness was forgotten, and he whirled around to face the unknown entity.

What he saw though, surprised him slightly. Two ninja, one in green and the other white, were arguing like a married couple. _(In his oppinion at least.)_

The thing the really confused Danny, was that the green was standing on the street corner, while the white, floating a few feet above him.

"I was expecting someone, well... older." Said the green one, who Danny now recognized as the one who had spoken before.

He was taken aback by the unexpected insult, "Hey! I'm not that young, I'm fourteen!"

The white one blinked, and opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by her partner.

"Oh, yeah..." The green one stared him in the eyes, which Danny guessed was hard to do because of the radiactive green glow they gave of.

Now, this was the moment, that the white one choose to intervene.

"Tram..." She stared at the other ninja, her own eyes giving of a hot pink glow.

"Fine. I'll go-wait-over there..." He quickly backed away, then hid behind a randomly placed hotdog cart.

"Danny, I presume." She said, extending her hand. He in return, gave her a confused look.

"Right. Introductions... I'm Shadow." Shadow extended her hand again, this time he shook it quickly.

"Danny Phantom." He pulled his hand back and started to fly away, "Nice, meeting you and all, but I've got to run."

"Wait! We need your help!" Shadow reached up, and grabbed Danny's wrist.

Danny turned around and glared at her. "Look. I'm gonna be late for school if I don't-"

He was cut of by the ringing of the school bell... all the way across town.

Danny glanced at a nearby clock, and sighed before landing .

"So... You said you needed help?"

**Me: Ahh... The perfect place to stop. Only a slight cliffy, seeing as nothing happened to leave you on pins and needles.**

**Danny: But it's still a cliffhanger.**

**Me: HuH? How did you get in here?! I thought only OCs could that!**

**Robin: Really? But we were in one of the previous authors no-**

**Me: No you weren't!**

**Jake: Yes, we were..**

**Me: YOU. WERE. NOT!**

**Fingers: Actually they were.**

**Me: No one asked you!**

**Fingers: -_-**

**Me: Anyway... I am going to make a contest that will go on throughout this whole fic. Keep a look out for references to past generations, comic books, other cartoons, other tv shows, pretty much anything that pops into my head. If you find all of them per chapter, I will add an OC of yours to the story. Keep in mind, they will probably only show up once or twice, with very few or no lines. Most will just be background characters, because if I made them all main characters, I would risk making them OOC. I will start the contest in the next chapter.**

**I'm also planning on redoing chapter one and a bit of chapter two, to make it less confusing in the long run.**

**Now, a quick question...**

**Is it sad when you make an OC OOC?**


End file.
